


Talking to a Fish

by catchingcomets



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingcomets/pseuds/catchingcomets
Summary: Phil misses Dan so much that he starts to talk to their fish, Norman
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Talking to a Fish

The first thing Phil noticed after waking up was that he was alone. The other side of the bed was cold and there was no one to cuddle into for warmth. There were no curls for him to wrap his fingers around and no dimple for him to poke until Dan shoved him away complaining about letting him sleep. 

Phil sighed and stretched. He grabbed his glasses and made his way out of their bedroom. As he passed by the fish tank he said a quick “Good morning Norman!!” and threw in a few fish flanks. He then went to the kitchen and ate Dan’s cereal while he waited for his coffee to be ready. He then sat in the lounge and got on his laptop to start his daily routine of browsing the internet. After a while of scrolling through tumblr, twitter, instagram, and even facebook he got bored. The flat was just so quiet without Dan.   
Phil wasn’t used to being alone without Dan and even though it had only been a couple days he was really starting to miss his best friend. His lack of social life only made the loneliness worse. He had no one to talk to or share memes with. Phil got off the couch and decided that maybe filming a new Norman cam would be a good distraction.   
Once he approached the tank he pulled out his cellphone and got to work trying to record Norman swimming around the tank. However Norman refused to move, he just sat in the corner of the tank doing nothing. After a while of watching his Betta fish do absolutely nothing Phil got impatient and decided to try to talk Norman into moving. “Hey Norman! Please move so my fans don’t think you’re a sticker again.”   
The only response he got was Norman moving his head slightly. Phil sat down in front of the tank and stared at the ceiling. That’s when he started babbling. It started with a quick “I really miss Dan” and suddenly Phil just kept talking about everything that came to his mind. He told Norman all about his latest video that he had recently filmed and started editing, he talked about a new anime that he and Dan were watching together and how he wanted to just go ahead and keep watching it without Dan because “How dare he leave me alone in this flat and expect me not to watch anime.” Phil huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He continued to tell Norman about how he planned on eating all of Dan’s cereal as revenge and how when Dan does get home he owes Phil about a million cuddles. And yeah, maybe phil was being a bit over dramatic and ok maybe he was talking to a fish but god damn it he was clingy and he missed his boyfriend. 

After a bit more ranting from Phil about random topics Norman decided to finally swim out from the corner of the tank. Phil made a sound that could almost be described as a squeal and instantly got his phone out to record some usable footage for his liveshows. He recorded Norman just kind of swimming around the tank, staring at his reflection in the glass, and floating in place for a while until he decided that he had a long enough video for a new Norman cam. Phil looked right at Norman who was now hovering by one of the plants and asked “So what do you think Dan is doing right now?”   
It was then that Norman decided to yawn. Phil laughed and took a picture. He was so glad that he hadn’t put his phone away yet. Phil decided to tweet the picture along with a caption “Home alone so naturally I started talking to my fish and he did a massive yawn. I see how it is”. Phil smiled knowing that Dan would eventually see that tweet and text him. Soon enough just as if Dan had read Phil’s mind there was a text notification on Phil’s phone. 

'Miss you too you rat'  
'I can’t believe you’ve already replaced me with a fish smh' 

Phil shakes his head and laughs as he writes out a reply.

'Hey! U left me!'

And then he adds

'Call sometime pls?'

Phil watches as the text bubble shows Dan start typing, stops, starts again, and finally just stops. Phil’s frown quickly gets replaced with a smile as his phone starts ringing with a facetime call from Dan. He answers and says hello. 

Dan and Phil talk for about two hours about what they have both been doing. Dan talks about LA and meeting up with Anthony and Phil talks about his new video which Dan laughs at and makes fun of Phil for talking about pee so much. They then talk about how much they miss each other and Phil easily convinces Dan to promise extra cuddles once he’s home. Dan ends the call with a “Gotta go but I love you talk to you again soon." Phil smiles, replies with “Love you too have fun”, and hangs up. 

Phil thinks yeah maybe he is going to spend the next few days talking to a fish but Dan will be home soon and they’ll get to cuddle while Phil pokes his dimple and plays with Dan’s curls and smothers him in extra affection so maybe a few days alone isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but I wrote this while tipsy and it's just too cute to not post


End file.
